


Sunkissed

by eating_soap



Series: my oneshots [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blue Food, F/M, Inspired by Music, Songfic, Sunkissed by Khai Dreams, ft. strawberrys, maybe COVID, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_soap/pseuds/eating_soap
Summary: A songfic about Sunkissed by Khai Dreams. Percabeth. This didn't go as planned lol
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: my oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatCeynaShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCeynaShipper/gifts).



> Edit: this didn't really work out its not even that much of a songfic smh

**I don’t own Sunkissed or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**-**

**_So slowly a sunlit dream pulls me out of sleep_**   
**_Feel the morning through the blinds_**   
**_I get to thinking 'bout your_** ** _sun kissed_** ** _face_**   
**_And a_** ** _quite_** ** _place where I could give you all my time_**

Percy turned in his bed, squinting at the body curled up next to him. It was facing away from him; he could see their blonde hair cascaded down their back. Percy resisted the urge to touch it. She truly looked like an angel – the sunbeams coming through the blinds formed a halo of light around her hair. 

“Percy?” Annabeth said tiredly. She rolled to face him, squinting at his face. Her face was tan from the years spent at Camp Half-Blood. 

“Hey.” 

“Were you staring again?” Annabeth questioned. 

“No!” Percy claimed. 

“Really?” Annabeth said skeptically. 

“I wasn’t!” Percy insisted. 

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. 

“Only a little bit.” Percy admitted. “You aren’t mad, are you?” He asked anxiously. Annabeth let out a laugh like bells. 

Percy got a kiss in response. 

**_You know I_** ** _wanna_** ** _be your rock, my love_**   
**_You know I_** ** _wanna_** ** _be your light_**   
**_In darkness, how you find me just in time_**

“So, how are things with your parents?” Percy asked casually, adjusting himself in her Cabin 6 bed. 

“Not so good.” Annabeth answered, looking up from her math assignment. “Helen is being problematic. And of course, dad is taking _her_ side.” 

“What’s been happening?” Percy asked worriedly. 

“A monster attack. Again. Helen says too many are coming, and I need to be sent away.” 

“kólos.” Percy muttered. 

“It’s okay, Percy.” Annabeth rubbed her eyes. “There’s a light at the end of the tunnel.” 

“And that is?” 

“College, in New Rome. For us.” Annabeth said. 

Percy grinned. 

**_To tell me what I needed to hear_**   
**_So if you don't know what you need_**   
**_You can leave it all to me_**   
**_Don't want you worried 'bout a thing_**   
**_I know you'd do the same for me_**

“I’m gonna be fine, Annie.” Percy told his girlfriend. “It’ll be fine.” 

“But what if you’re not?” Annabeth’s panicked voice came from his phone. She didn’t even bother to snap at him for using the dreaded nickname. “Hell, you sound sick even through the phone!” 

“Even if I catch this thing, the death rates for my age are very low.” Percy said confidently. 

“People our age has died. There’s still a chance.” 

“It’s not likely.” Percy told her softly. He inhaled the smell of hospital. “One second, babe. They’re coming back.” The human in a white coat came back with the whole set-up, a face mask, face shield, and more protective gear. Percy read the name stitched onto the coat with difficulty – Cyena Spihper MD. Ceyna Shipper. Percy decided, frowning. _Why would the author do that?_

“Mr. Perseus Jackson?” Ceyna called. “Your test is back.” 

Percy looked at the tiny result, his heart skipping a beat. His hand made a grab for his phone. 

“Negative.” 

**_Cause_** ** _you're so lovely, you're so lovely_**   
**_I_** ** _can't_** ** _help but fall for you, love_**   
**_When you love me,_** ** _it's_** ** _so lovely loving_** ** _you_**   
**_Oh-oh, oh-oh_**   
**_So lovely loving you_**   
**_Oh-oh, oh-oh_**

Percy grinned at Annabeth mischievously. 

Uh oh. 

His blue nemo jacket shimmered. 

“What are you planning?” She asked suspiciously. 

“What do you mean?” He asked innocently, his hand crawling towards the zipper of his jacket. 

“Why do you look like that?” Annabeth frowned. 

“Why do YOU look like that?” Percy sassed, his hand now fully in his jacket. Annabeth eyed his hand warily. 

“Don’t sass me.” Annabeth told him. His arm tensed. 

“I would never!” Percy said sarcastically. 

“Then-” Annabeth never got the chance to finish her sentence. A freezing ball hit her right in the face. Annabeth moved forward instantly just before he could dart away, grabbing the back of Percy’s jacket. 

“Oh, you little a-” Annabeth cut herself off. “Wait. Were you holding that damn snowball in your jacket the whole time?” 

**_So softly a tender breeze brush against my knees_**   
**_On a summer afternoon_**   
**_I get to thinking 'bout the hazy days_**   
**_Under August shade that I used to spend with you_**   
**_I_** ** _didn't_** ** _realize it was all I wanted, what I had_**   
**_My riddled heart, I had to cradle back together just to see_**   
**_It's_** ** _all like magic to me, you do magic, baby_**

Percy’s favorite part of summer was the trees. 

His beautiful girlfriend would lounge on them, swinging and bouncing on the branches. 

Percy would sit at the base of Annabeth’s favorite oak tree while she was up there, waiting for her to come down. 

Annabeth loved to surprise him. 

_Thump_

A pair of boots landed dangerously close to Percy’s leg. 

A pair of lips landed on Percy’s lips. 

Yup, definitely his favorite part of summer. 

**_When you love me, you're so lovely_**   
**_I can't help but fall for you, love_**   
**_When you love me, it's so lovely loving you_**   
**_Oh-oh, oh-oh_**   
**_So lovely loving you_**   
**_Oh-oh, oh-oh_**

“See this, Seaweed Brain?” Annabeth pointed at a red object. “This is a good strawberry.” She pointed to a green one. “-That needs more time.” 

“Is that one good?” He asked, pointing at a plump berry. 

“Well, tha-” Annabeth looked up in disbelief. “Why is it blue?” 

“That’s how it grew?” Percy told her, his hand behind his back. 

“What are you hiding?” She asked, her hand pointing at his back. 

“Nothing.” Percy said quickly. Percy was surprised at how well Annabeth hid her eye roll. 

“I don’t know why we ever thought you were a Hermes kid.” She tried to take the mystery item from behind Percy’s back, only to be met by his chest. “Give it.” She commanded. Percy stuck his blue tongue out at her. 

“No.” Annabeth’s immature boyfriend said smugly. 

“Come on, Percy.” 

“No.” And so Annabeth did the only logical thing. 

“Ow!” Percy groaned, his girlfriend on top of him. The ground next to him was rolled flat. 

“Got it!” Annabeth declared proudly. “Why do you have food dye spray – doubles as hair dye?” She asked. 

“No reason.” Percy scrambled to his feet and ran so fast, he could have sworn in his place would be a cloud of dust. “Bye!” 

“Percy!” Annabeth called angrily. “Were you planning to spray me with this?” 

**_So slowly a sunlit dream pulls me out of sleep_**   
**_Feel the morning through the blinds_**   
**_I turn my head to meet your_** ** _sun kissed_** ** _face_**   
**_In this quite place, I can give you all my time_**

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out in the Percabeth discord! https://discord.gg/PDZPgSN
> 
> also dedicated to ceyna we love you even if you ship really random things


End file.
